Final Farewell
by Monkeys-Are-Dangerous-Reptiles
Summary: It's our favourite trio's last day at Hogwarts and there's some presents to give and goodbyes to say


Final Farewell  
  
All the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are gathered in the Great Hall for the end of term feast. The hall is decorated in gold and scarlet, the colours of Gryffindor. The four house tables are glistening with golden plates and goblets. Hundreds of heads are turned to the staff table where an old man with long silver hair and a long silver beard is standing to address the school.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore surveys the pupils through his half moon glasses.  
  
"So ends another year at Hogwarts," he says. "And so ends an era. An era of war, of ridicule, of struggle, of fear, of speculation, but most of all, of friendships. The outstanding group of young wizards and witches, who today complete their final day within these walls, have come through one difficulty or another, every year they have been in this castle. There have been evil plots, escaped prisoners, incompetent teachers, prophecies and tournaments, yet they have emerged victorious.  
  
"At this point, I feel honour bound to express my gratitude to all those who fought for our side in the recent war, none more so than Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. All bravely risked their lives many times to rid the world of Voldemort. Ah, Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, you are excused."  
  
Ginny Weasley looks at Harry Potter, bewildered. Harry just smiles and takes her hand. They stand together and leave the Great Hall. Once outside, Harry releases Ginny's hand.  
  
"What's this all about Harry?" she asks.  
  
Harry grins.  
  
"Dumbledore asked me to present the teachers with thank you gifts, for their efforts in the war. You're giving the men theirs," Harry explains.  
  
"Ok," says Ginny. "Where are they?"  
  
Harry points to three boxes hidden behind a pillar.  
  
"What's in the third box?" asks Ginny.  
  
"Dumbledore's socks," says Harry. "Don't ask."  
  
Harry and Ginny pull the boxes over to the doors.  
  
"They're so heavy," says Ginny. "How am I supposed to carry them?"  
  
"Levitate them," says Harry.  
  
Ginny grins. They move towards the main doors to wait for their cue. Harry points his wand at one box and mutters the incantation. Ginny quickly follows suit.  
  
Two empty boxes later, Harry picks up the third and walks boldly through the doors.  
  
"Before you begin the feast, there is one more thank you that needs to be presented," Harry says, standing in the centre of the room between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. "Professor Dumbledore has modestly omitted himself from the commendation list, so I feel that it is my duty to present this to him."  
  
Harry passes the box to Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," says Dumbledore quietly.  
  
He flips the lid off the box and finds himself looking at 10 vibrant pairs of socks (one pair of odd socks which were hand made by Dobby the House Elf). The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes becomes more pronounced and the old man begins to chuckle.  
  
"Very nice," he says.  
  
Harry grins and leaves the hall.  
  
"I think he was impressed," laughs Ginny. "What's it all about anyway?"  
  
"When I was a first year, I asked Dumbledore what he saw in the Mirror of Erised. He told me he saw himself holding a pair of woolly socks."  
  
Ginny laughs heartily.  
  
"That's typical Dumbledore," she says. "Good of you to remember that. I guess that's why I love you so much."  
  
Harry smiles. He puts out his hand to stoke Ginny's soft cheek gently, before leaning forwards and kissing her.  
  
"I love you too," he whispers.  
  
Ginny grins and kisses him again. Harry sits down on the steps and pulls Ginny onto his knee so that her legs straddle his body.  
  
"Why do you love me, Harry?" she whispers.  
  
Harry looks at her.  
  
"Because you're beautiful," he whispers back. "Intelligent, strong, you're scared of nothing, you do your best to help others, and to me, you are perfect."  
  
Ginny smiles.  
  
"I am scared, you know," she whispers. "I'm scared of losing you."  
  
Harry takes her face in his hands and brings her lips to meet his. Their kiss is gentle and tender, loving.  
  
"That will never happen," Harry says, earnestly. "I love you, and I promise that I will love you forever."  
  
Ginny's eyes are glistening with tears.  
  
"I love you too," she whispers. "More than anything."  
  
"Stay with me tonight," asks Harry.  
  
"What if Ron finds out?"  
  
"We've managed to keep this a secret up 'til now, and besides, he'll be too busy with Hermione to notice."  
  
Ginny grins, and kisses him.  
  
Later, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville are sitting in a kind of squashed circle by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione are cuddling, and Harry and Ginny are discreetly holding hands. Neville looks wistfully at the cuddling pair.  
  
"Tell her how you feel, you daft prat," says Ginny fondly.  
  
"Huh?" says Ron, looking confused.  
  
"Ron, will you ever get a clue?" says Hermione exasperatedly. "Neville likes Luna, he's just too afraid to tell her."  
  
"How did you know?" says Neville, hoarsely.  
  
"It doesn't take a genius to work it out," says Ginny with a smile.  
  
"Just tell her, Neville," says Harry. "You'll regret it forever if you don't."  
  
Neville simply smiles nervously.  
  
"I'm going to bed," he says.  
  
"Me too," says Ron.  
  
"Me three," says Hermione. "I'll see you guys in the morning."  
  
Neville, Ron and Hermione leave. Harry breathes a sigh of relief and kisses Ginny.  
  
"Why can't we just tell your brother?" he asks.  
  
"And risk the torment of Fred and George all summer?" says Ginny, scandalised.  
  
"You have a good point, Miss Weasley," says Harry with a smile.  
  
He kisses her again, more passionately this time, their hands roaming across each other's body. Slowly they lie down together on the cushions on the floor of the empty common room. Harry presses his lips to the exposed skin of her neck making Ginny moan with pleasure. Very carefully, Harry moves his fingers to the buttons of Ginny's blouse.  
  
"What are you doing?" shouts a voice from the staircase.  
  
Harry and Ginny scramble up, trying desperately to fix their rumpled clothing.  
  
"I can explain, Ron," says Harry quietly. "You see, I've – ah – I've been going out with Ginny for over a year now and we were just kissing and I –"  
  
"A year?" says Ron. "A year?"  
  
"We didn't want Fred and George to find out," says Ginny. "They'd be a nightmare."  
  
"I won't tell them," says Ron. "They'll take the mick out of me for not knowing for a whole year. I just came to get Hermione's book."  
  
He picks up an enormous book from a table against the wall.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow," he says, his face still white with shock.  
  
He turns and heads back up the stairs. To Harry's surprise, Ginny begins to jump up and down, with joy, on the settee. Harry sits on the floor, puts his head in his hands and sighs.  
  
"Will I ever have a normal girlfriend?" he asks.  
  
Ginny stops jumping.  
  
"Why have a normal girlfriend, when you can have me?" she says.  
  
She jumps down on to the floor and crawls up to him so her nose is literally inches from his.  
  
"That is the question," says Harry.  
  
Ginny moves forward and kisses him enthusiastically.  
  
The next morning, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna are sitting together in the end compartment of the Hogwarts Express. Hermione's head is resting on Ron's shoulder, Ginny is cuddled into Harry's chest, and Neville and Luna are holding hands.  
  
"I can't believe I'm never going back," says Hermione, sadly.  
  
"Think of me and Luna," says Ginny. "We've got to spend a year there without you. How will we survive?"  
  
Harry kisses the top of her head.  
  
"We'll be able to meet in Hogsmeade, and I'll write to you everyday, and maybe sneak up once or twice," he says.  
  
"You'd better," says Ginny.  
  
Harry pulls her closer into him.  
  
"It seems like yesterday that we were sitting on this train for the first time," says Ron, dreamily. "Hermione and Neville were looking for Trevor."  
  
"And you were trying to turn Scabbers yellow," adds Harry.  
  
He sighs.  
  
"I'm leaving the only home I've ever known," he says. "But I'm starting a new home now, hopefully with all of you in it. Especially the petite but beautiful red head sitting here in my arms."  
  
Ginny shifts her smiling face to look up at Harry. He kisses her forehead.  
  
"I love you," she whispers.  
  
"I love you too," he whispers in reply.  
  
Many hours later the train pulls into Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. The group of six climb slowly off the train to meet their families. Hermione heads over to her parents, and Harry, Ginny and Ron walk across to the Weasleys. Once through the gateway, Harry notices Uncle Vernon hovering nearby.  
  
Hey Dipstick! He thinks. Just try and get me now. I'm free of you, I've got a new life and a new family. I've got Ginny.  
  
He slips his arm around the girl beside him and they walk away into the distance and never look back.  
  
A/N This slightly odd fiction is born of my old days as an internet roleplayer. This of course explains the present tense. I just figured it would be a different way to write the story, a way which I haven't used before. Interestingly enough, Harry Potter roleplay wasn't my first choice. I preferred the original fantasy ideas, especially war. War was fun. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
